Merci Papa , merci Maman
by AlicEmmet
Summary: Bella Swan part faire un an d'étude a Forks . Ses parents pensent que c'est mieux pour elle . Mais ils ne se doutent pas qu'elle va rencontrer l'homme de sa vie ...
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Merci Papa, merci Maman …**

_Prologue : _

_Bella Swan vit avec ses parents, Renée et Charlie Swan a Phoenix. La vie est belle, mais un jour, ses parents décident de divorcer. Ces derniers ne veulent en aucun cas perturber les études de leur fille unique et décident de l'envoyer durant un an, dans une famille, à Forks. Ils ne se doutent pas une seule seconde, que grâce (ou a cause) d'une certaine personne, elle sera plus perturber qu'autre chose … _

* * *

><p><strong>Voila donc c'est ma première fiction , j'espere juste que sa vous plaira . Je sais que le prologue est petit , mais je trouve que sa résume assez bien ma fiction . Si vous avez des suggestions ou si vous avez tout simplement aimez , laissez moi une petite review . Merci .<strong>

**PS : désolé pour les fautes d'ortographes ;) **


	2. Un mal pour un bien

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà mon premier chapitre, il me fallait mettre de l'ordre dans toute cette histoire.

Merci pour vos reviews, merci à **Grazie, Lapiaf8, coco-des-iles, Fifer, bellaagain, Lutzx3, melissapenne.**

**POV Bella :**

Enfin ! Je viens de finir mon dernier jour d'école. Fini les nuits blanches à réviser ou faire les devoirs. Même si cette année je n'ai aucun exam' a passer, je m'obligeais à réviser pour ne pas perdre le fil. Oui, j'aime bien être première de la classe, je ne vois pas où est le mal … Bon, allez, direction la maison.

- Eh ! Bella !

Ah … Finalement non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai …

- Euh … Salut euh …

- James !

- Ah oui ! James ! Désolé j'ai des problèmes pour retenir les prénoms ! Ecoute je n'ai pas trop le temps alors tu voulais peut-être me dire quelque chose ?

- Bin en fait je me disais que euh… c'est les vacances et … avec mes potes on organise souvent des fêtes sur la plage et euh … que dirais tu de m'accompagner un de ces jours ?

Il a des problèmes pour parler ou quoi ?

Vite, vite Bella trouve une excuse vite pour éviter ce gars … Ca y est, j'ai trouvé !

- James je suis vraiment désolé mais je viens d'apprendre que ma grand-mère maternelle est mourante et je suis obligé de me rendre à son chevet. Vraiment j'aurai aimé t'accompagné mais vois t …

- Attends ta grand-mère maternelle Bella ? Ce n'est pas celle qui est morte l'année dernière ? me dit-il en me coupant la parole.

Mince c'est vrai, j'oubliais que étant mon voisin, sa mère passait beaucoup de temps chez moi. J'allais lui répondre lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Dieu existe !

Allo ?

_- Hey ! Bella c'est Angela_

- Oh salut Angela !

_- Il y a une exposition sur la littérature française la semaine prochaine, pas très loin de la bibliothèque, j'ai des places, ça te dit d'y aller ?_

- Ca serait super, merci d'avoir pensé à moi. On n'a qu'à se retrouver devant la bibliothèque à 14 h la semaine prochaine. Désolé James mais je dois vraiment y aller.

- D'accord c'est dommage mais à une prochaine fois Bella.

- C'est ça, salut.

Enfin libérée comme je le disais. Et c'est le sourire collé au visage que j'ouvris la porte de chez moi.

- Maman je suis rentrée

- Be … Bella … M-mais qu'est ce que t-tu fais l-la ? me dit ma mère en balbutiant

Et là, une vision d'horreur apparaît sous mes yeux. Ma mère assise par terre dans la cuisine, en pleure et incapable de parler parce qu'elle est secouée par de nombreux sanglots.

Maman, maman dis-moi ce qui se passe ? dis-je essayant de garder mon calme et de ravaler mes sanglots.

Soudain, mon père entra dans la cuisine me faisant sursauter. Et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fis peur : il y avait de la tristesse mais aussi de la haine mais le pire c'est qu'il n'y avait pas une trace d'amour, quand il regarda ma mère.

- Papa, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Bella il faut que Renée et moi te parlions. C'est important.

.Dieu. Il a dit Renée : c'est grave.

- Viens Re… Maman on va s'asseoir au salon.

Une fois assise, j'essayais tant bien que mal de la consoler, tentant de calmer ses sanglots et de la réconforter.

Au bout de 20 minutes environ, mon père entama la discussion.

- Bella on a … quelque chose à t'annoncer. Renée et moi, on divorce.

Quoi ! Ils quoi ! Les sanglots de Renée reprirent de plus belle.

- Pardon ? Et tu m'annonce ça de but en blanc ? !

- Ecoute Bella, je préférais te dire ça comme ça, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi divorcer au bout de tant d'années ?

- Oui Renée dis lui pourquoi, je pense que ça pourrai l'intéresser, dit mon père visiblement ironique.

-Oh ça va Charlie ! Toi aussi t'es pas un ange j'te rappel alors ne fais pas la victime ! Et on fait tous des erreurs, toi le premier ! lança ma mère.

- Ah oui ! J'en suis conscient, mais des erreurs comme ça j'en ai jamais faites, répondit mon père froidement.

- Eh oh, je suis là je vous rappelle et est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait enfin m'expliquer ce qui passe dans cette maison !

-Bon Bella, vu que ta mère ne veut pas te le dire et bien je suis heureux de t'annoncer que Renée m'a trompée, lança mon père acerbe.

Le choc. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Et là, c'est comme si j'avais quitté mon corps et qu'il était désormais en mode automatique. Ni une ni deux, je me mis à courir pour atteindre ma chambre et sauter dans mon lit avant d'éclater en sanglot. Epuisée, je ne me sentais pas m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, c'est la lumière du soleil pénétrant dans ma chambre qui me réveilla. J'essayais de me souvenir si c'était un cauchemar ou bien la réalité. Avais-je cauchemardé ? Si c'était le cas, c'était effrayant et … dégoutant car imaginais ma mère avec un autre homme beuurk ! Je me décidais donc à descendre pour mettre tout sa au clair. D'un bond, je fus sortis du lit, pris quelques affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Je ne me souviens plus trop depuis combien de temps je m'étais endormis mais vu ma tête ce devais être un sacré bout de temps. J'avais les yeux rouges et gonflés, signe que j'avais pleuré longtemps. Cela voudrait-il dire que cette histoire de divorce été réel ? Est-ce que ma mère avait réellement trompé mon père ? Non c'est impossible et puis de toute façon je préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Ma douche bien chaude finie et rhabillée, je me brossais les dents soigneusement et descendis. La télé était allumée mais mon père et ma mère parlait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

- Non Charlie on ne peut pas lui faire sa, elle a ses amis ici et puis elle serait complètement perdue dans un autre lycée.

- Ecoute Renée, tu sais comme moi qu'elle est excellente a l'école et je n'accepterais en aucun cas que ma fille rate ses études, parce qu'elle est perturbée a cause de ses parents.

Quoi ? Je vais changer de lycée ? Mais quand ? Où sa ? A cet instant, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Discrètement, je fis marche arrière pour filer dans la cuisine comme si de rien étais, mais c'étais sans compter sur mon sens de l'équilibre légendaire. Je fis juste un pas et je m'étalais telle une crêpe au sol.

- Bella c'est toi ? me demanda mon père.

- Oui je suis juste tombée en descendant les escaliers, répondis-je en me relevant et marchant jusque dans le salon.

En arrivant je remarquai sans surprise que ni mon père ni ma mère n'avait bougé, depuis le temps, ils avaient pris l'habitude de mes chutes légendaires.

- Bella assis-toi, ton père et moi voulons te parler, Charlie a toi l'honneur vu que t'es si fort pour annoncer les nouvelles.

-Bella, commença mon père ignorant complètement ma mère, on sait tout les trois que tu adore étudier et que les études sa compte énormément pour toi.

J'acquiesçai car tout se qu'il disait s'avérer être vrai.

- Et avec le … Humm le divorce de ta mère et moi, continua-t-il, tu risque d'être perturbée et nous voulons que tu sache qu'avec tout se qui se passe, nous ne voulons que ton bien et c'est pour cela que nous avons décidés de t'envoyais pendant un certain temps étudier dans une autre ville.

Pincez moi je rêve ! A ce moment là, se fut ma mère qui se porta à mon secours.

- Bella ma chérie est-ce que ça va ? Charlie va lui chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

Mon père se leva en bougonnant, alla à la cuisine et revint en me tendant un verre d'eau que je bus d'un coup sec.

- Je pense qu'elle a besoin de se reposer, elle doit encaisser beaucoup d'informations, dit ma mère.

- La faute a qui ? répondit mon père

- Charlie ne commence pas ! dit ma mère en haussant le ton.

- Mais, commença mon père …

STOP ! Dis-je avant que tout cela ne dégénère, je suis là alors ne commençait pas.

Bella je …, commençai alors mon père.

- Non attends avant que tu ne puisses parler, je tiens à récapituler les choses. Donc si j'ai bien compris, mes parents divorcent parce que ma mère a trompée mon père et la j'apprends qu'il veuille m'envoyer chez des inconnus pour finir mes études sous prétexte que si je reste vivre ici je serais perturbée.

Ma mère baissa sa tête lorsque je parlai de son erreur et mon père était peiné.

- Ecoute Bella, on sait que c'est dure à encaisser et c'est pour ça qu'on te laisse du temps pour avaler tout sa, me dit ma mère.

- On pense vraiment que se sera mieux pour toi si tu vivais loin de toute cette histoire et puis tu ne va pas chez des inconnus mais chez des amis à nous.

- Des amis ? Papa, sans vouloir te vexer les seuls amis que vous ayez habite ici.

- Eh bien non. Tu ne le sais pas mais avant d'arriver a Phoenix, on habités dans une petite ville appelé Forks et puis pour le boulot on a déménagé pas longtemps après ta naissance. Mais je suis resté en contact avec un de mes amis, le Docteur Cullen et sa femme. Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu mais on se téléphone souvent et en plus il a 3 enfants dont 2 de ton âge. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pour t'héberger il a tout de suite accepté. Et puis vois le bon coté des choses, tu pourras te faire de nouveaux amis.

- Papa je ne me suis jamais fais de nouveaux amis et puis non je refuse de partir.

- Bella, essaya de me sermonner ma mère sans réel succès, nous faisons cela pour toi.

- Oui je sais merci mais non, lui répondis-je.

Puis ce fut à mon père de reprendre la parole.

- Bella tout est déjà prêt, on te demande pas ton avis, tu pars Lundi a 10h point final.

- Je vous déteste ! C'est sur ces mots là, que je courus jusque dans ma chambre lorsqu'une idée me vint. Je pris en vitesse mon téléphone, composais un numéro et appelais.

-Allo ? James ?

_- C'est Bella ?_

Oui c'est Bella. En fait c'était pour savoir si ton offre tenais toujours.

_- Bien sur ! Pour ce soir même._

- Cool on se dit RDV ce soir à 20h ? …

_- D'accord, bisous à ce soir Bella._

- Oui c'est ça, à ce soir.

**POV Edward : Quelques jours plus tôt :**

- Salut maman.

- Oh bonjour Edward, où sont Alice et Emmett ?

- Ils arrivent on avait pris des voitures séparés, lui dis-je.

- D'accord. Alors les vacances approchent à grands pas.

- Oui je me languis. Où est papa ?

- Sur la route il vient de finir son service et il a quelque chose à nous annoncer.

- A quel sujet ?

- Je ne sais pas mais il a dit que c'était important.

Oui bientôt les vacances je les attends de pied ferme et je compte bien en profité. J'ai ramassé quelques numéros de filles et reçu des invitations a plusieurs fêtes alors je compte m'amuser. Mais pour l'instant, je file me doucher parce que je transpire tellement que je colle alors pour séduire les filles, ce n'est pas très sexy. Je monte dans ma chambre en quatrième vitesse, récupérais quelques affaires et je filais directement sous la douche avant que ma sœur et mon frère utilise toute l'eau.

20 minutes plus tard et une bonne douche bien chaude finie, c'est tout propre que j'allais m'assoir sur un des sofas du salon attendant mon père. Pendant ce temps, mon frère et ma sœur étaient rentrés et se disputés le dernier morceau de gâteau pendant que ma mère faisait l'arbitre. C'est a ce moment-là que mon père choisit de faire son entré. Je levais et partit dans la cuisine.

- Salut tout le monde ! cria mon père en se dirigeant directement dans la cuisine pour embrasser ma mère. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Papa, commença Alice, Emmett ne veux pas partager le dernier bout de gâteau !

- Emmett, commença mon père.

- Mais Papa, répondit ce dernier, j'ai faim moi et j'ai fais sport, j'ai le droit de me nourrir.

- D'accord, dit mon père, donnez moi ce morceau.

Emmett le lui tendis à contrecœur et mon père l'avala d'un coup sec.

Alice bouda tandis que ma mère s'empêcha d'éclater de rire.

- Mais … commence Emmett, j'en voulais moi de ce gâteau !

Justement tu ne n'étais pas le seul. Bon ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer alors allez tous dans le salon.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil attendant que mon père commence, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Voila, en début d'après midi, j'ai reçu un appel d'un très ancien ami a moi, il s'appelle Charlie Swan et c'était l'ancien chef de police de la ville.

Au son de Charlie, ma mère se redressa et un sourire s'étira le long de son visage.

- Charlie et Renée vont venir ? S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse comme Alice devant un centre commerciale.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'on remarque d'où Alice tient ses réactions bizarres.

- Pas tout à fait, lui répondit mon père son visage s'assombrissant. Ils m'ont téléphoné pour savoir si il été possible qu'on prenne sa fille en charge pendant un certains temps pour qu'elle puisse finir ses études ici.

- Ici ? demanda ma mère, je pensais qu'ils habitaient à Phoenix et que c'était une grande ville ? Pourquoi veulent-ils que leur fille vienne dans une aussi petite ville ?

- Eh bien parce que Charlie et Renée vont divorcer, dit mon père.

- Quoi ! C'est une blague ? Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria ma mère.

- Je me suis dit la même chose au départ, mais ce n'est pas une blague. Charlie veut qu'on prenne sa fille pour évité qu'elle soit perturbée par cette histoire. Ils pensent que c'est mieux pour elle. Ca lui changera les idées et elle pourra se faire de nouveaux amis.

- Qu'elle âge a-t-elle ? , demanda Alice enthousiasmé par la situation.

- Le même âge que vous, 17 ans.

- Coool ! Je vais pourvoir passer des heures à faire du shopping avec elle, dit elle en sautillant.

- Du calme Alice, la gronda ma mère, tu ne sais même pas si elle sera d'accord.

- Mais maman j… tenta Alice.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu reste calme et tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire peur.

- D'accord, dit Alice légèrement vexé.

- Et elle vient quand ? demanda Emmett qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion.

- Charlie m'a dit qu'elle prenait l'avion Lundi à 10h.

- Lundi ! S'exclamèrent soudainement ma mère et ma sœur en même temps.

- Mais je dois lui acheté des habits neuf commença Alice

- Et moi je n'ai pas arrangé la maison, finis ma mère.

Mon père se pinça l'arrêt du nez et commença à parler.

- Les filles calmez-vous. Alice ce n'est pas la peine je pense qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule et Esmée ma chérie respire elle n'est pas venue inspecter la maison mais y vivre.

- Chouette, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit Emmett en se frottant les mains.

- Non Emmett évite de la traumatiser, dis-je.

- Bon allez assez parler et tous à table maintenant dit ma mère en se levant et en filant à la cuisine chercher le repas.

Emmett fut le premier à s'installer – pour changer – et c'est un peu songeur que je m'installai à ma place.

**POV Bella : **

- Bella où est ce que tu vas ? me demanda ma mère affolée.

- Je sors, répondis-je sèchement, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Ne m'attends pas j'ai mes clés et je rentrerai tard.

Je fis semblant de claquer brutalement la porte de la maison pour montrer aux personnes qui me servent de parents a quel point j'étais énervée. Je courus presque jusqu'à ma voiture. J'avais RDV à 20h sur la plage et j'étais en retard. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne se située pas très loin. Je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture, mis le contact et accélérais le plus vite possible, pour ne plus voir cette maison de malheur et ses problèmes. Il fallait que je m'éloigne et vite. Finalement, peut-être que mon père avait raison et que c'était mieux pour moi de partir dans une autre ville ? _Bon ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser concentre toi sur la route. _5 minutes plus tard, j'affichai mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et descendis rejoindre James. C'était un garçon sympa mais qui parlait trop. Vraiment trop. Mais j'ai décidais que je voulais me changer les idées alors, quoi de mieux qu'une fête sur la plage avec de l'alcool. A peine étais-je sortis du parking que j'entendis une voix stridente hurler mon prénom.

- BELLAAA ! Youhouuu ! Par ici !

Oh non. Pas elle. Pas Vanessa, la fille la plus superficielle, nunuche et débile que je connaisse. Dans le genre monde des connes, c'est la reine. A contrecœur, je m'approchais d'elle et en lui souriant j'entamais une discussion basique.

- Vanessa quelle surprise. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on doit poser la question. Moi je suis ici parce que c'est mon petit-ami Jason qui organise cette fête et toi tu fais quoi ici ?

- James m'a invité.

- Ow donc toi et James vous …

Je m'empressais de la couper quand je compris, la conclusion qu'elle s'était faite.

- Oh non ! Non pas du tout ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre, dis-je sentant mes joues rosir.

- Dommage, j'aurais eue quelque chose à raconter, bon allez, salut.

- Ouais c'est ça salut, lui dis-je partant avant même d'avoir finis ma phrase.

Eh bien, la soirée commençait merveilleusement bien.

- Bella !

_Ah voila ton « prince charmant » Bella. _Super !

- James je te cherchais.

- Oui moi aussi. Je voudrais te présenter à mes potes tu viens ?

- Bien sur !

_Comme si tu pouvais dire non_.

Il me prit alors la main et m'emmena vers l'endroit où lui et ses potes avaient éluent domicile.

- Les gars, j'vous présente Bella. Bella voici Victoria, Jason, Laurent et Chris, dit-il en les montrant chacun du doigt.

- Bonjour me répondirent-ils tous en chœur sauf Victoria. Cette dernière me regardait comme si elle voulait me manger.

Elle me donnait des frissons et je due prendre de grandes inspirations pour ne pas partir en courant. Dans ses yeux, je voyais de la haine et de la jalousie. Était-elle jalouse que je traine avec James ? Intéressant. Puis je regardais les autres : Jason ne me regardais même pas il discuté avec le DJ sur le choix de musique. Il était habillé décontracté portant un jean et une chemise blanche, pieds nu.

Laurent lui, me dévisageait et avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir de l'envie et du désir.

_Note a toi-même : rester éloignée de ce type, sa pourrait mal finir._

Chris lui me regardai et avait un sourire sincère et chaleureux. Il avait l'air sympa.

James me sorti de mes pensées et me désigna une place à coté de Victoria. Celle-ci me jeta un regard noir, mais je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et allais m'installé à coté d'elle espérant discuter avec elle. La soirée ne faisait que commencer …


	3. Les folies de l'alcool

**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Voici un nouveau chapitre , j'espere qu'il vous plaira. Laissez moi des reviews sa me booste.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Fifer :** Haha , mystère et boule de gomme sur Edward. Faudra être patiente. Merci pour ta review.

**Coco-des-iles : **T'as la réponse juste en dessous donc je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même . Merci à toi.

Merci aussi à **Moona **, **Grazie** et pour toutes vos mises en alertes et favoris. Bonne lecture !

**POV Bella :**

- Euh salut Victoria c'est ça ? dis-je poliment en lui tendant la main.

- Oui, me répondit-elle sèchement.

J'allais engager la discussion avec elle lorsque James arriva près de nous. A ce moment là, Victoria affichait un air … heureux ? Alors cette fille pouvait sourire ?

- Hey Victoria ! T'as fais la connaissance de Bella ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour le contredire mais Victoria fut plus rapide que moi.

- Oui ! Elle est vraiment très gentille !

- Je trouve aussi, répondit James. Bella, je me demandais si t'aimerais qu'on aille danser ?

Je déteste danser mais je voulais absolument m'éloigner de cette Victoria. Mais cette dernière me jeta un regard noir et soudain une idée me vint en tête.

- Désolé James, je déteste danser. Mais, je suis sur que Victoria adorerais y aller avec toi.

Elle me regarda avec surprise puis sourit de toutes ses dents et me murmura un merci que seul moi pouvais entendre.

- Euh … oui pourquoi pas, dit il visiblement déçu. Victoria tu viens ?

Et ils partirent tout les deux. Je restais là, debout, les regardant se diriger vers la piste de danse, quand j'entendis une voix d'homme m'interpellai.

- Bella chest cha ?

Oh non. L'homme en question était Laurent. Mais il n'était apparemment pas dans son état normal, parce qu'il dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool. Quelle horreur !

- Oui, répondis-je doucement en m'éloignant discrètement.

- Eh mais ou compte tu allé comme sa ? dit-il en me collant contre lui.

Mon dieu ce gars me donnait la nausée rien quand regardant sa tête et en sentant son haleine.

- Lâche-moi !

- Mmh j'adore les filles rebelles. Allez viens dans un coin on va s'amuser ! me dit-il avec un sourire hideux.

Sentant que je n'allais pas coopérer avec lui, il commença à me tirer pendant que je me débattais. Malheureusement, il était bien trop costaud pour moi. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux quand la fatigue commençait à m'envahir. Je regardais autour de moi pour repérer quelqu'un, mais Jason était avec le DJ et Chris sur la piste et aucunes personnes autour de nous. Je fermais alors les yeux et commençait à pleurer silencieusement quand je sentis qu'on me déposé au sol.

- Allez ma belle, enlève le haut.

- NON ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Tututut ! T'es plus belle quand tu te tais.

- Mais tu es fou ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend !

Sur ces mots, il approcha sa tête pour m'embrasser. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me débattre mais il était bien trop fort pour moi. Je fermais les yeux quand je sentis ses lèvres gluantes et puantes d'alcool s'écraser sur les miennes. Il me touchait et tout son corps écrasait sur le mien, j'avais du mal à respirer quand j'entendis un autre homme parler.

- Laurent ? Bella ? mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? nous demanda Chris.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? lui répondit Laurent. Dégage !

- Chris ! S'il te plait aide-moi ! réussis-je a dire avant que Laurent ne m'embrasse encore une fois.

Chris se rapprocha encore de nous et Laurent se leva et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Je t'ai dis de dégager alors circule ! Aboya Laurent.

Laurent tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Ecoute-moi, si tu continu tu risquerais de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras. Allez viens Bella je te ramène.

- Laurent ne dit rien et lorsque je fus sur mes jambes, il s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme sa tu te trompe ma belle. N'oubli pas une chose, où que tu ailles, je te retrouverais.

Sur ces mots il partit. Chris resta a mes cotés attendant une réaction, mais j'avais tellement peur que mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher. Je n'oser pas bouger ni de lever les yeux parce que la honte m'envahissait petit à petit.

- Bella est-ce que sa va ? me demanda Chris en me prenant la main.

Je retirais ma main de cette dernière et me mis à courir le plus vite possible. Mes sanglots me secouée de plus en plus fort et j'avais du mal à respirer. Mais peu importe, il fallait que je m'éloigne de ces personnes, cette plage, cette vie. Oui, c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que mes parents avaient raison, il fallait que je parte. Je ne voulais plus m'approcher des hommes, ils me dégoutaient. Je ne regardais même pas où j'allais. Je bousculais de nombreuses personne dont James et Victoria qui étaient en train de s'embrasser. En voila une heureuse et consentante mais le pauvre Jason. Chris me courrait derrière et m'appelais mais je ne voulais pas me retourner. Je voulais avancer. Il fallait que j'avance. Je retournais au « campement », récupérais mes affaires laissé là plus tôt et courut jusqu'à ma voiture. Chris m'attendais devant. Je décidais de l'ignorer mais il m'attrapa le bras. Automatiquement, je sentis les larmes me montées aux yeux et lorsqu'il le remarqua il me lâcha rapidement.

- Désolé Bella. Pour Laurent et tout le reste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- S'il te plait, laisse-moi te raccompagner.

- Merci mais non je préfère être seule pour le moment.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, surement pour juger mon état et au bout de quelques minutes se décala pour que je puisse monter dans ma camionnette. Je ne me fis pas prier, montais, mis le contact, et m'éloignais de cet endroit maudit.

**POV Edward : **

- Alice ! Sort de ma chambre !

- Hey ! Mais c'est Papa qui m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendait dans son bureau. Arrête de faire ton solitaire.

- Je ne fais pas mon solitaire, je veux juste me reposer parce que j'ai eut une dure journée et préviens Papa que j'arrive tout de suite.

Vite ! Doliprane ! Cette fille me rend complètement dingue. Bon Edward, arrête de te morfondre et va voir se que Papa te veux. Je toquais à la porte de son bureau :

- Entre !

Je rentrais et me tenais face à lui.

- Alors, un problème ?

- Ah Ed. Non en fait je voulais te parler de la jeune fille qui va venir vivre avec nous. J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure que tu n'avais pas l'air trop emballé.

- Hum t'aurais préféré que je saute de joie peut-être ?

- Non merci ce rôle est déjà pris par Alice, me répondit-il avec un sourire mais reprenant vite son sérieux. Mais s'il te plait, évite d'être froid ou de la rejeter. Tu sais c'est déjà dur pour elle de tout quitter et de vivre chez des inconnus.

- Je sais papa. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne préférais pas trop m'attacher à elle comme à …

- Ambre. Oui je le sais. On le sait tous ici. Et sache que sa a aussi été dure pour nous mon fils. Mais la vie continu et il ne faut pas que tu vis ta vie en solitaire. Ce n'était pas de ta faute ni de la sienne.

- Je sais merci.

Et je le pris dans mes bras pour une étreinte entre père et fils. Il me relâcha quelques secondes plus tard et me laissa partir en me faisant un des ses plus beaux sourire. Mon père toujours aussi souriant mais sa n'a toujours pas était comme sa, surtout après la mort de Ambre … Et c'est en pensant a Elle que je m'endormis encore tout habillais.

**POV Bella :**

J'arrivais enfin devant chez moi après avoir failli faire un accident. Je claquai la porte et rentrais chez moi espérant que mes parents dormiraient profondément. Mais apparemment non, car ma mère me sauta dessus dès que j'eus fait un pas.

- Bella ! Tu es là ! Mais o-où est ce que tu était passée. Tu m'as fait une peur bleu et tu n'a pl…

Je n'attendis même pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase que je montais dans ma chambre.

- Bella je te parle reviens ici tout de suite jeune fille !

- Non Renée, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je suis fatiguée alors s'il te plait laisse moi tranquille.

Sur ce, je montai deux par deux les escaliers, entrais dans ma chambre et me jetais toute habillée sur le lit. J'étais à la fois soulagée et terrifiée. Soulagée parce que j'étais enfin seule et je pouvais pleurer a ma guise et terrifiée car j'avais peur. Peur pas rapport à la dernière phrase que Laurent m'avais dit. Est-ce qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution ? Mais que c'est il passé dans sa tête ? Soudain j'entendis taper à ma porte et la voix de ma mère qui rentrée dans ma chambre. Je fis semblant de m'endormir parce que je ne voulais pas discuter. Ou du moins pas maintenant. Je la sentis s'approcher de moi, me toucher le front, et repartir en fermant doucement la porte. C'est a ce moment là que je me jetais dans les bras de Morphée encore sous le choc et habillée.

« - _NON ! LACHE MOI ! A L'AIIIDE !_

_- Bella. Bella. Bella. Je te rappelle que tu peux crier tant que tu le voudras, personne viendras te chercher. Parce que tu es à MOI ! »_

- Bella ! Bella ! Calme-toi ! ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ma chérie.

- Maman ! D-désolé-é.

- Bella respire. De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Est-ce que tu veux en parler

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire c'était trop dur.

- Non C-c'est r-rien Ma-maman. Je-je v-veux dormi-ir.

Je regardais le radio réveil et vis qu'il été 7h30. Et moi qui pensé faire une grasse mat' un samedi matin c'est raté.

- D'accord ma puce mais si tu veux en parler je suis là.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer et baissais les yeux. Arriverais-je un jour à lui dire ? Sera-t-elle en colère contre moi ? Trop de questions sans réponses, ça me donnait mal à la tête. Alors, je décidais de rester dans mon lit pour réfléchir à mon futur départ de cette fichue ville et ces pervers. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me rendormis doucement en pensant à ma « nouvelle vie ».

- Bell's ouvre les yeux.

- Mmh… Quoi Papa ? essayais-je d'articuler avec difficulté.

- Il est tard et si tu ne te réveille pas tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit.

Je tournais ma tête pour regarder l'heure et constater que effectivement il était tard, puisqu' 'il était midi et demi.

- D'accord papa laisse moi faire ma toilette et je descends.

Je me retournai et vis qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- Papa je t'ai dis que j'allais descendre.

- Bella qu'est ce qui t'arrive on dirait que tu as pleuré toute la nuit, ça va ?

- Oui Papa ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je avec un sourire sincère.

J'étai heureuse que ma mère ne lui ai pas raconté ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. Il partit en me faisant un sourire, surement heureux que je ne lui en veuille plus ou presque pour mon départ. Je me levais donc, pris un débardeur noir et un mini short blanc et partis en direction de la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte a clé, me déshabillais et me regardais dans le miroir. Je faisais vraiment peur. J'avais les yeux gonflés et des valises énormes sous les yeux. Je remarquais aussi que j'avais des griffures sur la joue gauche et qui descendaient jusqu'au cou. Saleté de Laurent. Non seulement il m'a laissé une trace « psychologique » mais en plus physique. J'avais quelques bleus sur les bras et cuisses. Il faudra que je trouve une excuse à mes parents. Après plusieurs minutes à m'observais sous toutes mes coutures devant le miroir, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre une douche.

30 minutes plus tard, je sortis de la salle de bain. Je descendis directement dans la cuisine, ma mère faisait à manger.

- Bonjour maman, lui dis-je doucement en restant sur le pas de la porte.

- Oh bonjour Bella. Alors bien dormis ?

- Pas trop. Où est Papa ?

- Partis faire des courses.

Ma mère ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et la coupa dans son élan.

- J'vais ouvrir.

Je couru presque et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis que c'étais James visiblement en colère.

- Bella mais où est-ce que t'étais passée ? T'es partie comme une tornade hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir ce qui se passé.

- Oh vraiment, mais ce n'est pas se qu'il me semblait.

- De quoi tu parle.

- Je t'ai vu embrassé Victoria et non pas en train de me chercher ou de me courir après comme Chris.

Sur ces mots je claquais la porte et partit dans ma chambre. Je me dirigeais en courant sur mon lit. Vivement Lundi. J'en ai marre de toutes ces personnes hypocrites et égoïstes. En parlant de lundi, il fallait que je prévienne Angela que je ne pourrai pas me rendre à notre sortie. Je pris mon téléphone qui était juste posé sur ma commode et composais son numéro. Après deux tonalités, elle répondit enfin.

- " _Allo ? "_

- Ange c'est Bella, dis- je d'une voix que je ne voulais pas triste.

_- " Bell's comment tu vas ? "_

- Bien. Je t'appelais pour te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas venir à notre sortie.

_- " Pourquoi ? "_ me demanda-t-elle, visiblement déçue.

Et là je lui racontais toute l'histoire hormis Laurent et la fête bien sur. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit au courant pour l'instant. J'essayai d'oublier même si c'était difficile.

_- " Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Bella. Tu veux que je passe tout à l'heure une fois que j'ai fini mon boulot."_

- Ouais, sa serais super au moins, sa m'évitera d'être totalement seule. A plus tard bise.

Angela était ma seule véritable amie à Phoenix. C'était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et ça me faisait vraiment mal, en sachant que je ne la reverrais que dans un moment Alors, sa me faisait plaisir qu'elle vienne me voir aujourd'hui. Sa me permettrais d'être un peu de bonne humeur.

Vers 15h30, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

- Entré !

- Beeell's ! Ca fait longtemps !

- Angela ! On c'est vu hier !

- Et ? D'ailleurs je trouve qu'on devrait se voir plus souvent.

- Ce ne sera plus possible pendant quelque temps, dis-je doucement.

On passa pratiquement deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien quand elle aborda un sujet que je haïssais : la fête.

- Aujourd'hui je me suis promenée avec ma mère et j'ai vu Victoria. Elle m'a demandée si je savais pourquoi tu étais partie précipitamment a la fête qu'organisé son petit copain.

Je blêmis et je suis sûre qu'Angela avait perçut mes tremblements. Elle continua malgré tout son récit comme si de rien était.

- Je lui ai dis que non puis, elle m'a dit qu'elle était perdue puisque tu avais l'air certes coincée mais que tu étais venue de ton plein gré et que tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir t'enfuir. Bella est-ce que ça va tu es toute blanche ?

J'avais une forte envie de courir et de vomir mais je n'avais rien mangé. Victoria aurait pu tenir sa langue et puis de quoi elle se mêle. Je pensai que quand on embrassé on oublié ce qu'il y avait autour. Pendant que je me posai toutes ces questions, Angela me regardai attendant une réponse.

- Euh …oui en fait j'avais oublié mes clés et euh … j'avais peur que mes parents s'endorment en fermant la porte à clés, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais Bella je te connais c'est pas du tout ton genre les fêtes alors pourquoi tu y es allée ?

- Comme sa j'avais envie de sortir, de prendre l'air, lui répondis-je en détournant le regard.

Elle savait que je mentais mais je la connaissais parfaitement pour savoir qu'elle n'insisterait pas et qu'elle attendrait sagement le jour où je me confierais à elle. C'est un peu pour sa que je l'aimais, on pouvait prendre son temps avec elle.

- Bon Bell's ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il se fait tard alors, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. Appelle-moi si t'as un problème, ok ?

- Oui c'est compris. Merci.

- De rien. On s'appelle demain ?

Je me contentai d'acquiescer et me levais pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Puis, ne voulant pas rester toute seule, je décidais d'aller tenir compagnie à ma mère.

- Maman, tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non merci, mais Bella assied toi s'il te plait.

Je m'exécutais sans parler et sachant très bien ce qui aller suivre.

- Hum … écoute Bella, nous savons ton père et moi, que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ton départ. Mais je voulais te dire que c'était vraiment pour toi que ton père et moi faisons ça.

- Maman c'est ok.

- T'es sûre ? Qu'est ce qui t'as fais changé d'avis ? D'habitude tu es tellement têtue que rien ne te fais changer d'avis.

- Rien Maman, rien du tout.

Je détestais mentir à mère. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'étais si mauvaise à ce « jeu » là. Ce que me confirma ma mère d'ailleurs.

- Bella dis moi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle était déterminée à découvrir la vérité. Je me mis à trembler, les larmes menacés de couler. Je savais parfaitement que si la discussion continué et que j'ouvrais la bouche, j'éclaterais en sanglots et dirais la vérité. Mais ça, c'était hors de question. Face à mon silence, ma mère insista.

- Bella tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Je ravalais mes larmes et décidais de ne pas partir en courant jusque dans ma chambre, sinon, elle se doutera forcement de quelque chose. Je m'efforçais d'afficher un sourire nerveux.

- Maman c'est rien. Je veux partir parce que j'en ai marre d'être ici. Et en plus je ne veux pas assister à vos bêtises.

Ma mère ouvris la bouche mais je me levais et partis vers ma chambre.

- Je vais ranger ma chambre. Désolé.

Le lendemain matin, en me regardant dans le miroir, je constatais que j'avais des cernes vraiment affreuses, encore plus que la veille. Toute la nuit, je m'étais réveillée en sursaut en faisant le même rêve que la nuit dernière. Je sentais que ce gars allez hanter mes rêves encore longtemps. Je pris une douche rapide et descendis manger quelque chose. Ma mère me proposa de sortir mais je refusais prétextant que je devais faire mes bagages. En fait je ne voulais pas revoir les gens de cette ville. Je montais alors dans ma chambre et vidais mon armoire. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas tout prendre et il fallait que je fasse le tri. Mes parents m'avais dit là-bas, le soleil jouait à cache-cache et qu'apparemment il été bien caché. Tout le contraire de Phoenix, donc en gros je n'avais pas de choix à faire puisque la plupart de mes habits n'étaient pas adaptés à ce temps là.

En moins d'une heure j'avais fini et une boule de stress commença à se former dans mon ventre. Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Et si au lycée je les décevais ? Et si les enfants me rejetaient et que je ne me faisais aucuns amis ? Et si, et si … _Avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde_. Il fallait que je me calme et que je m'occupe l'esprit. Je décidais alors de faire un peu de ménage quand soudain on frappa a la porte. Je posais le balai contre un mur et me dirigeais vers l'entrée :

- Salut Bella…

**Une fin un petit peu sadique, pour vous tenir en haleine.**

**Je remercie ma soeur pour son aide. Ps : Elle est inscrite sur FF camila-13015**

**Une review ? **


	4. Demain, une nouvelle vie

Tadaam ! Oui c'est moi vous ne rêvez pas ! Alors je suis extreeeemement désolé pour tout ce retard, j'étais vraiment occupé mais maintenant c'est fini. Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre plus court par rapport à d'habitude (promis le suivant sera comme avant). Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Comme à chaque fois, je remercie mes revieweuse (parce que je doute qu'il y est des garçons )) : **coco-des-iles, Fifer, grazie, joannie28 et krine69. **

Sans oublier les mises en alertes et les mises en favoris.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward :<strong>

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant « _Highway To Hell », de AC/DC_. Cette journée n'allait pas me plaire, je déteste quand je ne me réveille pas de mon « plein gré ». Je décidais donc de descendre pour savoir qui est ce qui avait eut cette excellent idée.

Je me levais en grognant et remarquais que j'étais toujours habillé.

Je pris quelques affaires et allais prendre une douche. Une fois cette dernière terminée, je me brossais les dents et essayais tant bien que mal à dompter mes cheveux mais laissais vite tomber. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir et vis un homme qui n'avais apparemment pas beaucoup dormis parce que je m'aperçu que j'avais des cernes bien marqués. En y repensant, hier je m'étais couché un peu tard et en me réveillant - de force - ce matin je n'avais pas pris la peine de regarder l'heure. Décidant qu'il été tant de descendre, je sortis de la salle de bain et remarquais qu'Emmett m'y attendais déjà.

- Eh salut p'tit frère me dit il de bonne humeur.

- Bonjour marmonnais-je.

- Ouu j'vois qu'Eddynouu est de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Tu veux en parlé ? me dit-il en se jetant sur mon lit.

- Emmett arrête de m'appeler Eddynouu, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ecoute fréro si tu veux des conseils pour les filles tu peux compter sur moi je suis expert.

- Pff dit celui qui s'est pris non pas un vent mais une rafale par la fille la plus populaire du lycée quand le jour du bal, elle l'a laissé en plan dis je avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne me suis pas pris une rafale comme tu dis parce que elle n'est pas venue pour une bonne raison.

- Ah oui est laquelle ?

- Euh bon, dit il embarrassé, est ce qu'on va parler de sa pendant longtemps ?

- C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet je te rappelle.

- Ouai bon je suis venu parce que maman veut absolument qu'on débarrasse la pièce au rez-de chaussé pour faire une nouvelle chambre.

C'est lorqu'Emmett me parla de cette nouvelle chambre que me je rappelais qu'aujourd'hui, une nouvelle personne, une fille inconnue soit dit en passant, allais intégrer notre famille pour une durée indéterminée. Cette inconnue allait devenir ma future sœur. J'eus un petit sourire en pensant que cette fille pourra occuper Alice dans ses séances de shopping suicidaires pour les hommes. Toutes les filles aiment le shopping non ?

- Dis à maman que j'arrive tout de suite.

- Ok me répondit-il en partant. Au fait Ed' merci me cria-t-il du couloir en rigolant.

Je voulus l'attraper pour lui demander pourquoi, mais il été déjà partit. Je fis mon lit et descendais un peu moins grognon, à la cuisine où se trouvait déjà ma mère et mon père qui buvait un café.

- Bonjour Eddy me dit ma mère en se levant pour m'embrasser le front. Bien dormis ?

En temps normale, je déteste ce surnom, personne n'a le droit de m'appeler comme sa sauf ma mère.

- Bonjour maman, papa. Oui mais pas assez parce que quelqu'un a décidé de me lever en mettant de la musique a fond.

- C'est Alice et Em'. Ils ont fait un pari pour savoir combien de temps tu mettrais pour te réveiller. Je crois que c'est Em' qui a gagné et Alice boude m'informa mon père en rigolant.

Sauf que moi je ne rigolais pas. Alors comme ça mon frère et ma sœur s'amusaient à savoir combien de temps je mettrais pour ouvrir les yeux ? Je sentais d'ores et déjà que la vengeance promettait d'être délicieuse. Je commençais à établir un plan quand ma mère me sortit de mes pensées.

- Edward aujourd'hui on doit aller récupérer les meubles que nous avons achetés pour la chambre. Pense tu que je peux vous faire confiance et vous laisser seul débarrasser la pièce ?

- Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas je veillerais à tout.

- C'est bien ça qui nous inquiète, me dit ma mère en me faisant un sourire. Tu sais Edward si tu n'oses pas y entrer ce n'est pas grave on…

- Non maman c'est ok ça va aller d'accord ? Maintenant sortez avant que se ne sois moi qui vous mette dehors dis-je en faisant semblant d'être en colère.

Ma mère rigola, lança un regard plein d'espoir et d'amour à mon père, et sortit de la maison. Ce dernier rejoignit ma mère dans la voiture et disparurent du chemin de terre pour atteindre la route. Dès qu'ils furent partit, je fermais la porte d'entrée et allais rejoindre ma sœur et mon frère. Devant la porte, je remarquais que la musique avait disparu et qu'à la place, j'entendais Alice et Emmett se disputer. J'ouvris la porte en soufflant un bon coup et j'entrais.

- Non Emmett ! Les livres d'un cotés et les habits de l'autre !

- Mais peu importe parce qu'ils vont tous finir au même endroit c'est-à-dire à la poubelle !

- Mais réfléchis Emmett ! Si on les entasse comme ça ils prendront plus de places ! répliqua Alice.

Je me pinçais l'arrêt du nez et prenais une grande respiration.

- Stoop ! Toi Alice tu range et toi Emmett tu viens avec moi il faut qu'on débarrasse les cartons déjà prêts.

Je sens qu'aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella : <strong>

- Chris ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Bella je euh … est ce que je peux entrer ? me dit-il en se grattant le derrière de sa tête.

- Bien sur entre, lui dis-je en me décalant pour lui faire de la place. Pour une surprise c'est une surprise, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien depuis que … hum … tu sais ce qui s'est passé à la fête.

Lorsqu'il évoqua ce souvenir, des frissons parcourus tout mon corps.

- Bien je vais bien, lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Bella inutile de me mentir j'ai parlé avec Angela me dit il avec un sourire.

- Et ?

- Je sais que tu lui as mentit et que tu ne lui a pas dis ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé par rapport à Laurent. Elle sait que tu lui as mentit mais tu devrais quand même lui dire c'est ta meilleure amie et je pense que te confier à quelqu'un sera un énorme plus pour toi et …

- Stop d'accord ? Si t'es venu ici juste pour me faire la morale tu peux repartir j'ai déjà mes parents qui s'en occupent et si tu veux tous savoir j'ai honte d'accord ! Honte de Laurent de moi, honte de m'être comporter comme une gamine qui fais des caprices, honte de m'être disputer avec mes parents en ne voulant pas comprendre qu'ils veulent me voir partir pour mon bien ! Criais-je en retenant mes larmes.

Chris lui n'avait pas bougé. Il était bouche bée et lorsqu'il se ressaisit, il baissa le regard, surement honteux de son conseil. Je me sentis tout de suite mal de lui avoir criée dessus.

- Je suis désolé lui chuchotais-je en évitant son regard. Je suis désolé de m'être emportée. Pour être franche toute cette histoire me rend f…

Et le choc : il réduisit l'écart qui nous séparé et posa ses lèvres humides sur les miennes. Je restée pétrifiée pendant quelques secondes puis lorsque je réalisais ce qui se passait, je me débattais pour m'échapper de son étreinte.

- Chris c'est compliqué on ne peut pas faire sa.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonnât-il en essayant de m'enlacer. Je croyais que depuis la fête tu …

Bon sang, mais tout les garçons de cette ville avaient pété les plombs ou quoi ?

- Je quoi ? Tu croyais peut être que depuis l'histoire avec La… le psychopathe je serais plus faible résultat je tomberais dans tes bras plus facilement ? Tu croyais qu'aux moindres belles paroles que tu allais me dire ou à l'attention que tu me portes ou bien le fait que tu traverse la moitié de la ville rien que pour prendre de mes nouvelles, ne suffise pour que je veuille bien t'embrasser ! C'est sa ! Hurlais-je.

Je n'en revenais pas. Il avait tenté de profiter de moi, de mes faiblesses.

- Bella je … tenta-t-il de s'excuser mais je le coupais d'un geste de la main.

- Chut. Je ne veux rien entendre venant de ta part. Je ne veux rien de toi et je ne veux plus te voir. Sors de chez moi tout de suite dis-je le plus calmement possible.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'en alla. Je ne bougeais pas de ma place et attendais qu'il démarre sa voiture et je fermais la porte a clé. Vu qu'apparemment j'attirais les violeurs, je préférais ne pas courir de risques. Je pris le balais, le rangeait à sa place et j'allais dans ma chambre. Je m'obligeais à ne pas pleurer car d'une Renée, qui n'allait pas tarder, le remarquera aussitôt. Et de deux, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer pour des choses inutiles. Certes il avait profité de moi mais pleurer pour des personnes comme ça ne vaut rien. Je me surpris moi-même en me levant avec un sourire aux lèvres : demain je commence « une nouvelle vie ». J'espère au moins que les garçons de Forks sont « normaux ». Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, prenant de temps à autres quelques objets que je désirerais prendre. Je chargeais mon MP3 pour le trajet en avion, différentes photos ainsi que mes économies. Ca peut toujours servir. Je commençais à m'ennuyer lorsque ma mère rentra chargée de courses pour le mois. Je l'aidais à ranger et m'installais devant la télé. Vers 18 h, je préparais le diner. Plus tard dans la soirée, en allant me coucher, je commençais à rêver de ma nouvelle vie. Vivement demain !

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre un peu court !<strong>

**Je remercie ma sœur pour sa patience et … ses blagues.**

**J'accepte les reviews , bisouus !**


	5. Commencer

_**Chapitre 5 : … commence !**_

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Avant de commencer les remerciements, je tenais à m'excuser pour deux choses. La première c'est que dans le chapitre précédent, lorsque c'est le POV d'Edward j'ai fais une erreur : il dit « c'est lorsqu'Emmett me parla de cette nouvelle chambre que me je rappelais qu'aujourd'hui, une nouvelle personne, une fille inconnue soit dit en passant, … » Mais en faite c'est le lendemain que Bella arrive.**

**Ensuite je voulais m'excuser pour le retour non je ne suis pas morte et je n'abandonne pas ma fic c'est juste que je n'avais plus d'inspiration mais avec le temps ça m'est revenu donc vous pouvez ranger vos tomates, patates et autres aliments les filles, merci.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews : <strong>

**Fifer :**tu avais hâte, temps mieux moi aussi !

**Grazie :**merci de me suivre depuis le début ça fait plaisir

**Coco-des-iles :** C'est bien de t'être poser la question et d'y avoir répondu à toi-même **^^ !**

Merci à** SoSweetSoCrazy, Mary02, mmccg, xMariiiie, xenarielle93, achabot, PetitLutin29, Ghoul-19, s0medayy, marion valette, bebedamour, bellanais et Marine7659.**

* * *

><p>Voila comme ça y'a pas de jaloux :D … Bonne lecture<p>

_._

_._

_._

**POV ****Bella:**

- Bella ? … Ouhou Bella ?

- Mmh ?

Mais qui avait le culot de me réveiller un jour de vacance ?

M'en fout me lèverais pas !

- C'est le grand jour alors debout si tu ne veux pas rater ton avion.

J'ouvris instantanément les yeux et vit que mon père retenait un rire. Il savait aussi bien que moi que je ne comptais absolument pas me lever.

Je me tournais pour regarder l'heure : 6h45.

- Papa ! Il n'est que 6h45 ! Laisse-moi encore dormiiiiir ! Geignis-je en remontant la couette.

- Non jeune fille ! Tu vas te lever et ce, tout de suite, me dit-il en retirant la couette de ma tête.

Je me levais contre mon gré et pris mes affaires que j'avais préparé la veille. Juste un jean et un sweat, ma mère m'informant que le temps de Forks était le contraire de celui de Phoenix.

Autrement dit pourris. Je courus à la salle de bain et m'enfermais dans cette dernière. Après une rapide douche et une fois mes vêtements en place, je me brossais les dents et descendis à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

- Salut maman.

- Bonjour ma fille. Alors, prête ?

- Je stresse un peu mais sinon ça va merci, lui répondis-je

- Bella, me dit-elle en me prenant par les épaules, ça ne sert à rien de te prendre la tête, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer.

J'acquiescais et me servit des céréales. Une fois que j'eus fini, je lavais la vaisselle et montais dans ma chambre en quatrième vitesse. Je regardais l'heure et vit qu'il était 7h30. On partait dans 30 minutes. Je vérifiais que je n'avais rien oublié. Mon père m'appela pour descendre les valises. Une fois cela fait, je remontais dans ma chambre et fit un dernier tour pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié, une fois de plus, on est jamais trop prudent.

Je m'installais sur le canapé du salon et à 7h55, ma mère m'appela pour partir. Heureusement que l'aéroport de Phoenix n'était pas loin. Je montais dans la voiture de mon père et on partit. Je me perdis dans mes pensées en regardant le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers temps, cette ville allait quand même me manquer. Mes parents vont me manquer. Je commençais à m'endormir lorsque mon père stoppa la voiture.

- Terminus, tout le monde descend !

Je descendis, pris ma veste et mon sac à dos, mon père insistant pour prendre mes valises.

Il était 8h15 lorsque j'enregistrais mes bagages. Ma mère s'éclipsa aux toilettes tandis que mon père et moi allâmes nous asseoir.

- Bella je veux que tu m'appelles lorsque tu arrive à Forks.

- Oui papa.

- Tu te comporte bien avec cette famille.

- Oui papa.

- Bella je… tu vas me manquer ma chérie. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Sachant que mon père avait beaucoup de mal pour montrer ses sentiments, le fait qu'il me prenne dans ses bras – en public en plus – c'était assez choquant. Je mis quelques secondes à réagir et je l'entourais de mes bras à mon tour. Je retenais mes larmes. Quitter mon père était vraiment difficile.

Après plus d'une heure d'attente, il fut l'heure pour moi de partir. Je pris mon sac, me levais et embrassais ma mère puis mon père. Je pris tout les papiers nécessaire et écoutais les recommandations de ma mère.

- Bella n'oublis pas de m'appeler quand tu seras arrivée.

- Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, surtout tu ne parle pas aux inconnus et n'oubli pas que Carlisle viens te chercher il te reconnaitra.

- Oui maman bon faut que j'y aille.

Je courus pour présenter mon billet a l'hôtesse et entrais dans le couloir d'embarquement. Je m'assis à ma place qui se situait à coté du hublot, regardant une dernière fois ma ville. Sachant que 5 heures d'avion m'attendais, je pris mon Ipod, choisis ma musique préférée et m'installais confortablement pour dormir un petit peu.

_._

_._

_._

_5 heures plus tard … _

- Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés.

Mmh, mais qu'est ce que c'est encore ?

- Mademoiselle, vous devez descendre l'avion ne vas pas tarder à redécoller.

L'avion ? Suis-je dans un … Oh mon dieu la honte. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux et vis que 3 hôtesses me contemplaient, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Pardon, je suis désolé, dis-je en me levant.

Dire que j'étais gênée était un euphémisme, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je pris mes affaires et sortis en trébuchant plusieurs fois bien sur. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate lorsque je percutais un steward. Je partis presque en courant chercher ma valise et allais m'acheter un café.

J'avais beau avoir dormis 5h d'affilés, j'étais fatiguée. Je me dirigeais vers une chaise lorsqu'un homme m'apostropha.

- Euh bonjour mademoiselle, vous devez être Isabella Swan ? me dit l'homme en me tendant sa main.

Serais-ce Carlisle Cullen ? Impossible, il était trop jeune pour avoir des enfants.

- Juste Bella et vous vous êtes monsieur Cullen ? Lui répondis-je en la lui serrant, un peu sous le choc quand même.

- C'est exact, je suis Carlisle, dit-il en appuyant bien sur son prénom, heureux de te rencontrer, ma voiture est par là, dit-il en prenant mes valises.

- Je vous suis.

Pendant qu'on se dirigeait vers le parking, Carlisle devant moi, je l'observais. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés ainsi que de beaux yeux gris. Il avait des épaules droites qui lui donnaient une carrure imposante et quelque peu intimidante. C'était un homme charmant, calme, classe et galant. Son charisme naturel et son assurance faisait qu'on respectait directement cet homme.

- Alors Bella comment c'est passé ton voyage ?

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas j'ai dormi donc je peux dire que ce n'était pas trop ennuyant.

Il rit et s'arrêta devant une Mercedes très classe et m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le coffre et y déposa ma valise. Il vint ensuite s'installer derrière le volant.

- Bon il y a environ 3h de route avant d'arriver a Forks tu peux dormir cela ne me gène pas. Ou alors on peut discuter.

- Oui j'aimerais plutôt discuter. J'aimerais un peu connaître votre famille avant d'arriver je suis assez perdue comme ça.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il avec un sourire, je suis médecin à l'hôpital de Forks. Ma femme, Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieure. J'ai 3 enfants : Emmett le plus grand en âge, pas en mentalité, à 19 ans. C'est un homme costaud t'auras aucun mal à le reconnaître. Ensuite j'ai des jumeaux Alice fan de shopping et Edward fan de musique. Ils ont ton âge 17 ans. Et puis il y a les jumeaux Rosalie et Jasper. Ce ne sont pas mes enfants, Rosalie sort avec Emmett et Jasper avec Alice.

Wouah… j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille et là, j'étais servie. Il me raconta ensuite quelques anecdotes de mes parents au temps où ils vivaient à Forks ainsi que les endroits principaux de cette ville perdue.

- Carlisle j'aimerais vous remercier de m'accueillir dans votre grande famille et je promets de faire aucunes bêtises je …

- Bella calme toi d'accord ça va aller. Et puis t'accueillir était naturel pour nous. Concernant ton comportement je sais que tu n'es pas une fille à problème et puis de toute façon on ne te laissera pas seule.

- Mais s'ils ne m'acceptaient pas j…

- Ca, ça ne risque pas. Aucune personne de ma famille ne te jugera et ils t'attendent avec impatience. Alice à même prévu des sorties shopping et Emmett des parties de jeu vidéos. Esmée attend ta venue pour que tu goûtes à ses plats. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, ok ?

- D'accord merci beaucoup, dis-je soufflant soulagé.

- De rien. Tu devrais dormir il nous reste encore une longue route à faire.

J'acquiesçais et me calais contre la vitre.

.

.

.

**POV Edward :**

- Edwaard ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?

- J'arriiive !

Même en se lavant, on ne peut pas avoir la paix.

- Edward ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver alors si t'es pas sortis d'ici 5 minutes je viens te chercher !

- C'est bon Alice je sors !

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial car on accueillait une nouvelle « recrue ». Isabella Swan. Jeune fille née à Forks et qui à grandit à Phoenix d'après mon père. Mais si on regardait Alice, on avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui on recevait Barack Obama, président des Etats-Unis. Costume cravate obligatoire et timing respecté à la lettre. Elle a profitée de ce prétexte pour tous nous emmener faire du shopping. J'étais exaspéré, mais personne n'a osé contredire Alice.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et vis que ma sœur m'attendais debout tapant du pied, les mains sur les hanches.

- C'est bon Alice je suis là on peut descendre, tentais-je de la calmer.

- Non c'est pas bon ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Heureusement que je suis venue te chercher sinon tu serais resté sous la douche une bonne demie heure.

Elle souffla et sortis de la chambre, moi sur ses talons. Arrivais au salon je vis que tout le monde était prêt. Emmett et Jasper avaient revêtues le même costume que le mien et jouaient aux jeux vidéo pendant que Rosalie, Alice et ma mère, toutes 3 vêtues de robes sobres, discutaient mode. Je m'apprêtais à m'assoir sur le fauteuil lorsqu'on entendit le bruit du moteur de voiture, celle de mon père. On se mit tous en place selon les directives d'Alice et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

_._

_._

_._

**POV Bella :**

_Quelques minutes plus tôt : _

Je me réveillais un peu engourdis. Je ne me souvenais pas où j'étais mais le bruit du moteur me rappela que j'étais en voiture en direction de Forks. Voyant surement mon agitation, Carlisle me parla.

- Re-bonjour Bella. Bien dormis ?

- Oui, fis-je en me relevant et vous bonne route ?

- Oui, il n'y avait pratiquement personne sur la route, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Un silence s'installa. J'en profitais pour regarder le paysage et constatais que tout était vert. C'était tellement vert que ça faisait mal aux yeux. Le ciel était couvert mais j'étais prévenue. Carlisle m'expliqua que si le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, c'était un miracle. Pour venir ici c'est sur qu'il ne faut pas être déprimé par le temps.

- Et voila, c'est là me dit-il en pointant une entrée.

Il s'engagea sur un chemin de terre. Je commençais à m'impatienter quand je la vis. La maison. Elle était somptueuse, magnifique et rayonnante. Elle était imposante, de forme carrée et toute blanche. Elle se démarquée bien avec le vert de la pelouse qui l'entourait. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres et on pouvait entendre de l'eau, il devait y avoir un ruisseau pas loin. Les oiseaux chantaient, en fait, seul le ciel gâchait le paysage.

- Bel endroit ! M'exclamai- je

- Merci me répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il se gara, sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir. Je rougis, je me sentais gênée.

Il prit ensuite mes valises et on se dirigea vers la maison. Mon cœur battait si fort que je suis sur qu'on pouvait l'entendre. Ce n'est que quand Carlisle ouvrit la porte que je m'aperçus que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Mon « père adoptif » me fit signe d'entrer et je pénétrais dans la demeure en silence et vis que 6 personnes, aussi belles les unes que les autres, se tenaient debout devant moi et me fixait.

- Bonjour dis-je timidement, le rouge me montant aux joues.

- Bonjour ! Me répondit toute l'assemblée.

Voyant que je ne me sentais absolument pas à mon aise, Carlisle décida de me présenter aux autres.

- Bella voici tous les membres de ma famille.

Je levais pour la première fois les yeux et la mon cœur s'arrêta. Je vis le plus bel homme qui existe. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage, ni de son corps, j'avais du mal à respirer. Le costume le rendait absolument sexy. Heureusement qu'il avait la tête baissé. Il ne voulait certainement pas me voir, je le savais. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et ce n'est que quand une personne me parla que j'arrivais à tourner la tête.

- Salut, moi c'est Alice ! Et elle me prit dans ses bras. Et voici Esmée, ma mère, là c'est Jasper mon petit-ami, Rosalie sa sœur avec Emmett son petit-ami et mon frère par la même occasion, et enfin voici mon frère jumeau, Edward dit-elle en me montrant chaque personne.

Edward … Même son prénom faisait sexy.

Esmée s'avança et me prit dans ses bras, mais c'était moins choquant. Elle donnait une envie de se faire prendre dans les bras, de se faire materner. Son sourire était vrai sans arrières pensées. Elle était ravissante.

Emmett m'arracha des bras de sa mère et me fit tourner dans les airs. Il était beau et ses fossettes faisaient plus enfantines. Il avait les yeux gris de Carlisle mais le sourire de sa mère.

Ensuite Jasper s'approcha et me serra la main. Il était calme, timide et beau aussi. Je le trouvais plus froid que les autres.

Puis Rosalie ne me prit ni dans ses bras, ni me serra la main. Elle me dit juste bonjour et je restais bouche bée devant sa beauté. Si je trouvais Jasper froid, elle, elle était un glaçon. Bon j'espère au moins qu'on pourra se faire la bise un jour.

Je cherchais Edward des yeux quand Alice sortit de nulle part, vint à ma rencontre et me tira par la main. Cette fille était débordante d'énergie.

- Allez viens t'as pas vu mon frère.

Je balayais la pièce des yeux quand je le vis assis sur le sofa la tête entre les mains. Tout le monde nous regardait. Je me rapprochais et pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Salut moi c'est Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>^^ Hé hé la suite de la rencontre au prochain chapitre !<strong>

**Merci a ma sœur preferé , j'accepte les reviews !**

**Biiisous !**


	6. Souvenirs et Déprime

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, voici le nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merciiii beaucoup pour toutes vos alertes, vos favoris, vos reviews et vos encouragement, ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Merci à : Elfia, chocolate95, fifer, Grazie, coco-des-iles, mmccg, Fo7, RioTousse, **

**Lovefeather, pinkies, Caroline1385, hardysabrina, virginie17, Titi-Chou, Sorobkris, Londonienne, Idrill, nessa kenzo, diabolo78, nini85, frimousse30, sinzacana, LauuLovveTwilight, misslapy, Magou76, Amandine. **

**Fo7 :** _En voyant ta review, je me suis demandé : tu ne serais pas derrière moi quand j'écris mes chapitres ? Lol, je deviens parano …_

**mmccg :** _Il se pourrait bien qu'Eddy ai … comment dirais je … craquer son slip._

**coco-des-iles :**_ Je sais que c'est ton rêve … mais non *rire sadique* !_

_._

_._

_._

**Fin du chapitre précédent :**

**Bella POV :**

_- Salut moi c'est Bella._

_._

_._

_._

**Edward POV :**

_Quelques minutes plus tôt … _

En attendant que la porte s'ouvre, mon coeur battait à 100 à l'heure. C'était ridicule, mais des questions envahissaient ma tête : comment est-elle ? Allait-elle nous apprécier et réussir à s'intégrer ? Pas le temps de me trouver des réponses car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. On avait tous retenu notre souffle alors que ce n'était que mon père. Ce dernier fit un signe et la personne que nous attendions tous comme le messie entra. Et mon sourire disparut automatiquement.

C'était une jeune fille pas très grande avec des longs cheveux bruns et des magnifiques yeux noisette. Elle était habillé sans chichi et nous dis bonjour timidement. Elle regardait le sol sans oser nous regarder dans les yeux. Je baissais la tête même si je savais qu'elle me fixait. J'étais incapable de la regarder une seconde de plus, elle me faisait trop penser à… à Ambre.

A coté de moi, Alice explosait de joie et lui sauta au cou. Elle lui présenta toute ma famille.

J'avais la tête qui tournait et l'envie de rester seul. Dès que tout le monde l'eu pris dans ses bras, je m'assis sur le fauteuil la tête entre les mains, priant pour qu'Alice m'oublie dans ses présentations quand soudain j'entendis :

- Allez viens t'as pas vu mon frère.

Je soufflais discrètement car un silence s'installa. Je suppose que tout le monde nous regardais.

- Salut moi c'est Bella.

J'arrêtais de respirer. Je relevais la tête et me mit debout.

- Désolé dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux en espérant qu'il puisse y voir toute ma peine.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là une minute de plus et couru m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Qu'importe ce que me dirais ma famille, lui dire bonjour était au dessus de mes forces.

**Bella POV :**

Pitié faites que je rêve ! J'étais scotché. Je ne savais même plus ou me mettre et pour arranger le tout, mon visage me brulé tellement j'étais rouge. Je savais qu'au moins quelqu'un dans cette famille n'allait pas m'aimer. C'était prévisible.

Ma vue se brouillait à cause des ses traitresses de larmes. Un silence gênant s'était installé et je souhaitais que quelqu'un le brise. Mon voeu fut exaucé quand Alice s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bella on est désolé mais Edward est un peu déprimé en ce moment ce n'est pas ta faute. En attendant tu devrais appeler tes parents pour les informer que tu es bien arrivée. Et puis après je te ferais visiter la maison et je … dit-elle en tapant des mains et sautant partout.

- Alice ! La réprimanda sa mère. Laisse-la réfléchir et surtout respirer. Vas-y Bella ma chérie fait comme chez toi.

Ne pouvant pas parler, j'hochais simplement la tête en espérant qu'ils n'insisteront pas plus sur mon mutisme. Je pris mes bagages et je demandais à Alice ou était ma chambre. Elle m'y emmena et parti sans un mot. Les autres n'avaient pas bougés..

Alice me conduisit jusqu'à une porte. La chambre était au rez-de-chaussé. Elle était spacieuse, simple comme j'aime. Il y avait un grand lit en face de l'entrée et un dressing qui faisait la taille de mon ancienne chambre. Je suppose qu'Esmée avait due se charger de la décoration. Je posais mes affaires au sol sans prendre la peine de les ranger, et m'assis sur le lit.

Je repensais à mes parents qui comptaient sur moi et à cette famille Cullen. Ils comptaient sur moi. Mais je pensais aussi à Edward et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il ne m'a même pas adressé un bonjour, alors s'il veut m'ignorait, je l'éviterais.

- Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

- Pardonnez moi Esmée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

- Ce n'est pas grave. En fait je venais ici pour te rappeler que tu dois appeler tes parents parce que Renée stress vite dit-elle dans un sourire et en me tendant le téléphone. Et … je venais m'excuser du comportement d'Edward.

- C'est déjà oublié mentis-je

- D'accord dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Alors je te laisse discuter et je t'appellerai pour le diner.

Je lui fis un hochement de tête et elle tourna les talons. Femme très gentille, rien à voir avec son fils.

Je retournais m'asseoir sur le lit et je composais le numéro de téléphone de chez moi. J'avais à peine inspirée qu'une personne décrocha.

- Euh … Allo ?

- _Oh mon dieu Bella ! Je croyais que t'allais arriver plus tôt ! Je me faisais du souci et …_

- Chut ! Maman c'est bon tu vois tout va bien et je suis bien arrivé.

- _OK je me calme. Alors Bella, quelle est ta première impression ?_

Devais-je lui parler de ma rencontre avec Edward ? Non certainement pas … ou peut être plus tard parce que si je le lui disais, c'était parti pour des heures de conversations et j'étais fatiguée.

- Je trouve que cette famille à l'air vraiment super et très gentille.

- OK, j'espère que tout va bien se passer ma chérie. Bon je te laisse je sors faire les courses. On se dit à plus tard ?

- Ouai c'est ça. Et passe le bonjour à Charlie.

Je raccrochais, satisfaite d'avoir eu une conversation courte avec Renée, c'était rare.

Je soufflais et décidais qu'il était temps d'aller prendre une douche. Seul problème : je ne savais pas où la salle de bain se trouvait. Je pris quelques affaires et décidais de chercher Alice en espérant ne pas rencontrer Edward.

Je posais à peine la main sur la poignée de ma porte qu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- Oh Bella ! T'es prête ? Je voulais te faire visiter la maison ? me demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui mais je pensais aller me laver seulement je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle de bain.

- Pas de problème on peut faire ça après ta douche. Allez viens je te montre le chemin.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle me prit la main et m'entraina dans les escaliers.

- Voila c'est là dit-elle en entrant dans la plus belle salle de bain que je n'avais jamais vu. Ici, il y a du savon et des produits de beauté que tu peux évidemment utiliser, et là les serviettes. Je serais en bas, je t'attends.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Je me précipitais pour la fermer à clé et me tourner, dos contre la porte, pour admirer la pièce. La salle de bain était spacieuse, avec une grande baignoire et un grand plan de travail. Ce dernier était surmonté d'un miroir. Quelques étagères décoraient les murs. Le tout dans une couleur calme et apaisante.

Je posais mes affaires sur une chaise, dans un coin et entrepris de me déshabiller. Je sortis des serviettes, pris un savon et un shampoing et entrais dans la baignoire. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je décidais de prendre un bain. Plus je resterais dans cette salle de bain, moins je risquerais de voir Edward, c'est déjà ça.

**POV Edward : **

- Edward ? Je peux entré ?

Je ne répondis rien. Je savais que mon père était venu me faire la morale et sérieusement je n'étais pas d'humeur à l'entendre.

- Ecoute, je sais à qui Bella te fais penser et que ça te fais mal m…

- Non ! Non tu ne sais pas ! Et personne ne sais alors arrêtez de faire comme si d'accord ? J'en ai marre de votre pitié, j'ai juste envie de rester seul le coupais-je en me rallongeant sur mon lit.

Bella, Ambre. Ces noms flottaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne qui vienne habiter chez nous me fasse autant penser à elle ?

Après quelques minutes de silence, je sentis, derrière moi, mon père qui s'allongé. Il me frotta le dos.

- Tu sais fils, je sais ce que sais de perdre quelqu'un de cher, très cher. Je ne mens pas en disant que je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais pour moi, il n'y avait personne pour m'aider à m'en sortir alors que toi, tu as ta famille. Alors ne te renfermes pas comme une huitre chaque fois que tu as un problème.

J'hochais la tête, incapable de parler car à force de retenir mes larmes, ma gorge me faisait mal. Ma famille comptait énormément pour moi mais dans ces moments-là, je préférais rester seul. Une habitude peut-être ? Sans le vouloir, un sanglot m'échappa et mon père resserra sa prise sur moi.

- Allez mon fils pleure, ça te feras du bien. Et en mettant de coté cette histoire, ne crois pas que je vais passer outre le fait que tu n'as même pas dis bonjour à notre invitée.

Je souriais à travers mes larmes. Seul mon père savait comment me redonner le sourire.

- Merci papa, je le ferais… quand je serais prêt. Mais sa risque de prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps réussis-je à dire. Je fermais les yeux et entendis mon pere marmonner.

- Plus que tu ne le pense mon fils...

.

.

.

_**La suite au prochain chapitre !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous à plus ! **_

_**Dites moi tout ;D **_

_**AlicEmmett**_


End file.
